1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to container dispensing fitments which are retained in a cap until applied to a container, but which then remain with the container for dispensing the contents of the container when the cap is removed.
2. Background Information
Many containers are provided with fitments for dispensing the contents of the containers. These fitments may have variously configured openings such as a single aperture for dispensing drops of liquid from the container, a slot for pouring, or a plurality of apertures for shaking out liquid or granular product from the container.
Typically, the fitment snaps into engagement with the container opening and a removable cap is applied over the fitment for sealing the container for shipment and between uses. Conventionally, separate operations have been required to install the fitment and then the cap on the filled container.
In order to eliminate the necessity for two distinct assembly steps, fitment-closure combinations have been developed in which the fitment is temporarily retained within the closure so that they may be applied to the container as an assembly in one operation. Examples of such fitment-closure combinations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,696,318; 3,339,772; 4,076,152; 4,187,964 and 4,433,800. However, the closures used in these assemblies must have special features adapted to temporarily retain the fitment. Another difficulty is adequately securing the fitment in the closure to withstand shocks to which the assembly is exposed in the capping operation. Often the assemblies are dumped into a bin and subject to other forms of rough handling such as transport by a pneumatic system, all of which tend to dislodge the fitment from the closure. On the other hand, the fitment cannot be retained too tightly in the closure since it must separate from the closure when secured to the container.
There remains a need therefore for an improved fitment which can be securely, temporarily retained in a conventional cap which requires no special retaining features.
There is an additional need for such a fitment which can be easily and economically manufactured and assembled with a closure having no specialized features for retaining the fitment.
There is still another need for such a fitment and fitment closure combination which can withstand the shocks of the conventional capping operation without separating.